For The Love Of The Game
by Emmett all the way
Summary: Bella's "Just one of the guys" and lives for football. She's played for forever and is hopeing for a spot on the team.It's her first year at forks, but she's a sophmore, How will Bella do? DICLAIMER i own nothing
1. qswdefrgthyjukilop

**Hey everyone I hope ya like.**

My name is Isabella Marie swan. I'm just 16 and will be starting my sophomore year at forks high. I love football. My mom may have taught me how to walk in heels and do my make up and all that good stuff but football would always come first for me. I have played since I can remember and I still love it to this day. I got my grace and looks from my mom and stubborn easily embarrassed side from my dad.

I prayed that I would be able to get on the team and it's not that I'm bad I'm just nervous and I know forks has never had a girl on the team and I don't know what I'd do without football. I was getting off a plane from phoenix just now and heading from Seattle, here, to forks. It was Wednesday and school started Monday. I would have time to settle in. I looked around not seeing Charlie, my dad, so I went in search for my luggage. Lucky me I found my bags quickly and thanks to south west I could bring 2.

I look up again and spotted Charlie standing not to far off I easily grabbed my bags and ran over to Charlie and engulfed him in a big hug.

"Hey Bellsies you've grown up!" He exclaimed I smiled

"Mom didn't take to your idea of not feeding me and me not growing" I said with a laugh

"You know I was teasin' ya" he chuckled

"Always" I replied

"Here let me- what did you pack" Charlie asked he had tried to take my bag but even for me it was heavy

"Got it dad I need to work on my arms some more and just some football stuff and shoes" I said as if it was nothing

He just glanced at my arms while I carried the bags to the car

"Going for the team?" he questioned

"Do you even have to ask?" I smiled

He chuckled and we drove home in a comfy silence. When we got to the house I was able to find my room with ease it was plain just the way I like it. I started unpacking and finished fairly fast it was 11:30 and Charlie had already returned to work I decided to go for a run and then come home to grab a bite to eat. I knew the high school had a track so I threw on some spandexy shorts like compression short a sport bra with a tee-shirt over it.

I ran 3 miles with no brake and took a small sip of water I didn't want to get a cramp I decided to do bleachers but got hot so I threw of my shirt. I had gone up and down the bleachers steps at least 30 times and my calves burned I then went to the field and did 15 suicides by the and of the time I was drenched in sweat I grabbed a good drink of my water my shirt and headed home. Charlie had got me my very own truck as a home coming present and I loved it.

I got home and found most of the cupboards empty but one with a jar that said food money I took the majority of it and went to the grocery store but not before I took a quick shower. My cart was chuck full when I was done and I was ready to stock the house with food. I ate as soon as I got home then started on dinner. I made 2 lasagnas and froze one for later. But put the other one out for dinner,

I heated up the lasagna we ate while watching a rerun of the super bowl. I and Charlie both yelled at the TV various times. When everything was over I headed to my room and messed around with pictures on the wall before falling a sleep.

**Did ya like? PLEASE review and tell me what you honestly think!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. SCHOOL!

**Hey everyone I was on a week of vacation/babysitting but I'm back so please review and here's your next chapter**

So I basically just worked out and cooked until today witch would be Monday. School. Then again you might also think that I'm a weirdo for loving school but for me school means football. And yes I do love it that much.

This morning I woke up at six because I was so excited. I really wanted to look good but not stick out so I just got ready early. The end product was a red halter top with a black long sleeved sweater that stopped under my bust. I had on a pair of old flare jeans and my favorite pair of 3" black pumps. By the time I was done perfecting my hair is that it was straight but had curls through it my dad had already left. I decided to grab some French toast for breakfast seeing as how I still had some time.

I sure ate like a football player but I don't think I'll ever look like one. I tried to once but all I did was gain a few pounds that were actually lost the next time I had practice. As soon as I was done eating I did a quick clean up and headed to my dads off work truck it was some 2000 ford or something I don't know I'm not a car person but Charlie drove the cruiser everywhere anyways so it's not that big of a loss seeing as how I probably wouldn't use it to much anyways. I could still go pretty fast in it if I wanted to so I was happy.

When I arrived at the small forks high it was still pretty early. I did however receive a few stares from the staff and students that had already arrived at the small school. I quickly grabbed my schedule from the office and read through it. It didn't look much different from my old schedule in phoenix. I had to smile because I had lunch at such a perfect time. I soon realized I had per last. That meant that I couldn't talk to coach until the end of the day :(. But all is well I'd be able to talk to him eventually.

My day started very slow and I didn't meat to many people that I was going to be able to get along with. Well I did meet Angela but other than her the girl here are pretty snobby and the guys were all giving me weird looks 2 even asked me out while 1 asked me for my number. I gave the rejection hotline number to all pf them. My classes ended up being easy seeing as I was way ahead in phoenix. As far as specific people went Lauren had to have been the best at being the worst. She was snobby and told me that I should "So totally join the cheer squad" HA as if. I would rather be tortured a thousand times over.

At lunch I ended up sitting with Angela and a few of her friends and I was enjoying it until Lauren came along.

"Hey Bella" she shrieked sounding worse than any valley

"Lauren" I replied in a mock excited voice though she didn't seem to notice or mind

"You should so come sit with me and the squad science I know you'll be on it soon"

"How does no and no sound" I replied barely realizing that I had gotten to my feet.

She gasped as though she had been punched. What a drama queen.

"Good-bye Lauren. You can leave now" I again said but this time my voice was less sweet and more venomous

I turned around sat down and pretended nothing had happened.

The rest of my day was a blur excluding PE. I entered the gym and walked over to the crowd around the coach.

"Girls flag football boys smart the queer" He yelled "We'll split the field go change"

As the crud disburse I made my way over to coach and tape dim on the shoulder

"Ah I assume your Bella" he said while handing me my gym clothes

"Yep" I smiled just happy to be in a gym

"Well here's your uniform and you can watch if you don't won't to play today"

"Ok" I said while I hurried over to the changing rooms

I had already grabbed a gym bag from my car and was ready to play. Clad in grey shorts and a blue forks high t-shirt that coincidently my new tennis shoes matched. As I exited I followed the other students to the football!!! Field

Not even 2 minutes of playing 2 hand touch with these pansies and I ran over to coach and asked him if I could play with the guys. He thought about it and then agreed. There was a big guy whose names was Emmett and he had the ball. It looked as though every one was afraid to tackle him so I ran over and plowed into him. Everyone froze in shock a second later they unfroze and ran after the ball while I helped Emmett up.

We played like this for the rest of class and I loved it I also stayed after to talk to coach about tryouts. He seemed shocked but told me tomorrow all day work out and the weak ones would go. I smiled knowing I could take what they where ready to through. When I went home I made white chili for dinner and prepared for tomorrow.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I made an extra long chpter just for you, oh and thanks for the idea iluvedwardtoomuch you will see it in action later but with a twist

Pics on profile


	3. the tryouts

**Happy b-day l-royjohnson here's your present**

Last night I went to bed early in order to be able to get up and be fully functional. I was wearing my tennis shoes a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from sports authority. Even though the shorts were kinda short they were the best for working out. I knew I'd get a good work out that would leave me sore but I've had worse seeing as how I went to a camp and they worked me ten times harder than everyone else because I was a girl. I know but life is life and I got over it.

When I finally got to the school I went to the football field only to find 5 people already there. They too had there gym bags and looked as though they were ready for a day at work. When they saw me they looked confused and I'd bet anything they thought I was a cheerleader that got lost. As though to confirm my suspicion one of them spoke up

"Hey are you lost? Your Isabella right" The Newton kid mike or Michael was his name said

"Just Bella actually and is this the football field for tryouts" I questioned

"UM ya it's the football field for tryouts but I don't think the cheerleaders are here" he said

"Who said anything about those stupid bimbos" I replied as I sat down "i'm here for the football"

I heard them start talking about me in hushed tones Saying stuff like she's the girl from PE and the one who tackled Emmett and blah blah blah Soon enough there was a good sized crowd maybe enough for two teams but most of them looked weak. "Boys gather around and girl" he said as if it were an after thought "this is the captain" He pointed to a kinda tall lean yet muscular guy with honey colored hair and something clicked he was cute and we had at least one thing in common Football

Then he started talking "Hi I'm jasper and I'm captain I'll be here to work your buts off today" he said with a small grin "If at any point in time you feel the need to stop go ahead and leave but you won't be on the team" he concluded then we all went go stretch and start with a mile of running and 10 pushups then 10 sit ups

The first half of the day was pretty easy but it got tougher when you did more. We stopped to eat a little and rest after as to not get sick. The day was filled with suicides and all kinds of stretches combined with running we played a scrimmage and when I tackled one of the guys he said if I was going to tackle like that he would die so he grabbed his bags and left. I felt as though I was on fire by the time it was all over but it was also refreshing.

Coach announced that there were still a few cuts to make and we would see the final team list pinned up tomorrow on the gym door. I was ecstatic seeing as how I was able to play. I knew I made the team and all because there was no way I couldn't and jasper was a hunk. There was also a guy named Edward that I liked but there was something about jasper. The guys on the team didn't like me though I could tell they kept glaring except Emmett.

"Hey Bella are ya coming?" Emmett asked me

"UM where?" I questioned as I started to head for my truck

"My house duh everyone who didn't give up is coming we'll have pizza!" he said

"well sure um when?" I asked knowing I needed a shower

"In about 20 minutes" he said I nodded as he gave me his cell # and I went home to shower way excited but nervous about tonight's events.

**Hey everyone please review I'll update today or tomorrow if you do**


	4. hangin with the guys

ENJOY!

I had decided to just go in some of my pajamas seeing as it was getting late already. My pjs consisted of a pair of workout shorts like the one I wore earlier to day and an old pop-Warner football shirt. I had a couple minutes left so I wrote a note to my dad and headed to my truck. I found Emmett's house rather easily but the surprising thing was that it was pretty much in the middle of no were. Then again that forks in general.

I parked my car kind of to the side of the big white house so it wasn't in the way. And hopped out heading for the front door. Edward answered crap him and jasper I've here crap crap crap

"What are you doing here" he sneered

"Emmett invited me" I said with a sudden rush of confidence

He rolled his eyes and stepped aside letting me enter the gorgeous house

"Bella" Emmett's voice boomed "Hey I thought you'd be able to meet my girl friend she's Jasper's sister and my sister who's Jasper's girl friend but they decided that it would be better if they stayed the night over at roses house seeing as how we'd be doing "Stupid boy stuff" he said with air quotes then continued yet again" But I thought that you'd be ok with hangin' with the guys right?"

"YA." I said as though the question was stupid

"Good everybody who's here is in there" he pointed over to a door way that I entered and found a large kitchen next to a big TV. room

I walked in and plopped on the couch thinking about Edward jasper was off limits and so was Edward seeing as how he didn't like me but that just made me want Edward that much more. His sexy messy hair and crooked grin.

"Heloooooooooooooo" I heard as I resurfaced into reality

"What?" I said

"Well we said we were playing truth or dare you in?"

"Oh ya" I said with a smile

I ended up giving Edward a lap dance  
having whipped cream licked from my stomach  
and so much more

Our night was filled with pizza and games lets not forget moves. We ended up crashing at the Cullen's house. When I woke up I decide to make breakfast. Half way through a very delicious looking Edward Cullen walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good" he mumbled then as though he just realized it was me he glared and walked out

"Thanks" I mumbled to nobody as I walked in the room where all the boys were and yelled

"Lauren what are you doing here and why are you in a string bikini" and walked out

"Only seconds later the whole team was in the kitchen I smiled and told them breakfast was ready and that I had to go home and get ready for school

I stole another glance at Edward and all his glory he was gorgeous. I just hoped that some day he'd be mine. He seemed a little less civil today but I don't know why.

**I would write more but I'm getting sick so I'll update soon. thank you for all your input and reviews I'd love to hear more!**


	5. 2:10

**Hey you guys rock thanks for the reviews I'd love to hear more**

I found out Wednesday that I was on the team :D YAY I couldn't wait for practice to begin and I didn't even have to wait long seeing as it was now Friday and practice would start next week. I loved football but everyone on the team was all frowny faces when it came to me. Well not all. Emmett and I were buds and jasper didn't seem to mind me. Now the ones that were all frowny faces would have been led by Edward and I still couldn't figure it out.

I was actually on my way over to the Cullen's right now. I was supposed to just hang out seeing as how Charlie had left already for a camping trip with Harry Clearwater. When I got to Emmett's house I talked to Alice for a bit then went to see if Emmett was ready to be beat in a game of halo I opened the door to his room I found that he was a little bit busy with someone with blonde hair. So I went to help Esme (Emmett's adoptive mom) in the kitchen. I ended up mostly talking and helping with some chicken then she had asked me to go fetch Edward for dinner.

As I walked up to the third floor I heard a miraculous sound coming from one of the rooms on the level. As I entered the room it came from I shut the door quietly. I was now in a room with Edward not that he knew

"Hey Bella" he said

Um cross that out but how did he know it was me?

"Um hi "I said and then for a second I felt confident "why do you hate me" I questioned

"Oh I never hated you" He said as he got up of the piano bench" I hated how every other guy noticed you"

Okay I guess guys minds really are skewed cause that made no sense

"OK" I said but now he was really close and his arms were on either side of my face leaving me pressed to the door

"Hold on Bella let me just try something" he chuckled

Before o knew it his lips were on mine in a sweet yet simple kiss. then without warning or thought it became deep his tongue licking my lips asking for entrance which was immediately granted my hands couldn't help but tangle in his hair while his hands went to my lower back and one a bit lower than that. This went on for who knows how long then I realized that we were supposed to be eating I pulled away to tell him but lost my words when he started kissing my neck and collar bone before traveling back up to my lips. This went on for at least 15 minutes and then Emmett opened the door and sent us to the floor. Me on top of Edward.

"Ha-ha I didn't know you had it in ya" he smiled and started walking away then turned back to say "Dinners done" with a smirk

We both headed down the stairs but I stopped at one of the bathrooms to splash some water on my face when I found me hickey on my neck

"Crap" I mumbled to myself

I covered it with some foundation that was in the bath room thank goodness but I was still I little annoyed by the fact that it had happened in the first place. I decided that I couldn't do anything about it but I was going to enjoy my night so I checked it once more then went to get some dinner.

"Aw it's our long lost Bella" Emmett boomed while jasper grinned

"Whatever" I said while I got up to the table

Everyone was almost done so I hurried and ate avoiding Edward the whole time. That night we ended up watching some movies while we were all sprawled on the floor. by the time we were done Emmett and Rosalie who I guess was his girlfriend turns out she lives here to jasper or jazz as Alice nicknamed him were Esme's nice and nephew and were taken in where as Carlisle was Emmett and Alice god parents and there parents also passed away and Edward was his from another marriage weird I know but I was one big happy family.

Anyways em & rose would sleep down here. Jazz was going to his room with Alice and I went to the guest room while Edward went to his. My clock now read 2:10 A.M. and I couldn't take it any more I went over to Edward's room and hopped in his bed not caring what would happen just craving him and sleep. He rolled over and wrapped hi arms around me pulling me closer to him not that I would complain and not long after that I was in a deep sleep.

I bet you wanna know what happens when she wakes up! Review and you'll know sooner


	6. the mall and some practice

**_Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing you rock!!! _**

There was a bright flash and i turned to see a blurry Alice run out of the room. Ugh my sleep was interrupted and that's not a good thing. I rolled over and curled up into Edward and wait Edward. Hmm oh ya i climbed in his bed last night. Ah he's so warm and- he was all mean to me and now I'm cuddling with him. Wow was that a weird thought. Never mind as long as i have him. He's cute and nice and i can't wait to really get to know the real Edward.

I fell back a sleep easily on a little bit later and woke up to laughing. As i opened my eyes it was blurry then i realized all of the Cullens and the hales were around the bed that were around me and Edward. It took me minute to 4elize that they had a cam corder crap what did i say this time. I pulled the covers over my head and apparently so did Edward be cause our noses were touching

"Its okay" he assured me

"Whatever" i said grumpily and rolled over i hated being embarrassed.

Before i knew what was happening Edward had rolled me over and was kissing me lightly. I pulled away knowing i had morning breath but he just pulled me back and kissed me again. I hadn't even realized that the covers had been pulled off of me and Edward because i just continued kissing him. The next time i looked up there was no longer any one in the room

"That got 'em to leave" Edward laughed

"What did i say?" i asked worried i had said something stupid in my sleep

"well you said something about faking right and having Emmett go left pass and you'd make the goal" he said calmly "then you started talking about saving the fuzzy caterpillars in new York" and with that he started laughing

I rolled my eyes and went to get ready for my day. When i went down stairs the kitchen was filled with laughter and everybody looked at me.

"So Bella fuzzy caterpillars huh?" Emmett laughed

"Yes" i said hoping the teasing would stop soon but then again that was a pretty good one. Fuzzy caterpillars.

We enjoyed a good breakfast before Alice decided it was a good day to shop. That's when i decided now would be a good time to head home but before i could jasper tackled me on Alice's command. You will stay and you will like shopping darn it she said in a fierce voice.

I gulped and went back over to the table to see what Edward was up to. When i sat down he whispered

"Don't worry were meeting at the food court for lunch with the rest the team"

Good because i really just like to shop at big 5 and sports authority wall-mart and jcpenny's other than that i was good. Well i guess i did get most of my clothes from my mom or online but i didn't like buying then by any means.

By the time we got to the mall we were running all over the place. We had gotten a tone of clothes that i doubted we needed but they were kind of cute. We had gotten lots of shoes and i must admit that is my downfall i love shoes. I had about 9 bags and we still had a bit of shopping that we had to do. Edward was by my side the whole time and he even held some of my bags. Edward and Alice both tried to pay for my clothes but i wouldn't let them i just used the credit card i had gotten from my dad. And some money that i had from savings.

I smiled when we got to the food court because you could see the forks football team. When we got to where the team was they all looked at Edwards and that just so happened to be holding mine. Then they all laughed and smiled while saying it was about time. The word was that there was a practice today and we had to be there in an hour so we ate but kept it light with no dairy seeing as how nobody wanted to be puking on the field.

The guys helped us take the bags to the jeep because buy this time we had a total of around 45ish bag. What can i say i love shoes and Alice and rose happen to love all shopping? We dropped my stuff off at my house and i grabbed my football bag after changing into workout clothes.

At practice we worked out some game plans and got some good practice time in. Coach also had us do suicides and up downs and let me tell you that was one of the few times i wished i was a guy seeing as how guys don't have a bust if ya know what i mean so there boobs weren't getting smashed every time they hit the solid ground unless they had moobs witch would be man boobs. Anyways lets just say i was glad when practice was over. We didn't bother changing because we wee heading home after any ways.

Charlie was home when we got there so Edward just walked me to the door and when we started to kiss goodbye the front door creaked open

**_Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing you rock!!! _**


	7. Jakeypoo

**Hi they last couple of chapters are kinda messed up but I'm fixing them!!!**

Charlie was home when we got there so Edward just walked me to the door and when we started to kiss goodbye the front door creaked open.

I jumped ten feet in the air backing slightly away from Edward. I didn't want Charlie to find out this way. I attempted to put more distance between me and Edward even though I knew it was a lost cause. When i turned around i saw who it was and ran to them. It was Jakey-poo and i couldn't help my self from yelling so

"Jakey-poo" i scram

"Bellies" i grinned as i let go of Jake to return to Edward

"Edward Jake Jake Edward" i said with a grinning

"We use to make mud pies" i told Edward with a huge grin

"Nice to meet you." he said looking at Jake "and I'll see you Monday"

"You can count on it" i said as i gave him one more peck on the lips and sent him on his way

"How've ya been?" he asked as we made our way back inside

"Well I've been just about every thing lately" i responded

We ended up talking for a while i learned how he had come to love mechanics seeing as he wasn't a fan of sport. We discussed how one time when Billy and my dad took us fishing i tackled him off the boat. Good times good times. We talked about Edward and how football and we really pretty much discussed every thing there was to discuss. Plus Jake met a girl. Leah Clearwater. He talked about her with love and adoration.

I hadn't talked to Jake in so long it made me realize how much i had missed him. I was going to hang out with him and a few of his friend on the rez tomorrow. I was so excited i got to spend time with him and meet some of his friends and all so it was good to have him around!

It was getting late when Jake left so my bed time had been shifted to way late now. At least i don't have to get up that early!!!

**Short chapter i know and i kept Jacob as a friend but i have a good idea for the next one. I need to update real quick because my computer keeps spazing out so review and there will be a new chapter soon**


	8. Old friends and a little bit of water

**_Enjoy!_**

I woke up around 8ish and through on an old swimsuit from Arizona. Charlie was already gone and Jake told me we would be getting a little wet. I also went downstairs and grabbed some cereal.

As i was just about ready i heard a car horn. I threw on my flip-flops and grabbed my purse. When i was got outside I saw jakes old rabbit in the drive-way. I hoped in and we headed for to the beach.

I and Jake just hung around the beach for an hour or so. I was half tempted to put sun screen on but come on we're in Washington for Pete's sake.

Charlie was hanging with Billy at his house while we were out, Jake said he had something fun planned but i had to wait for later to find out what it was. After a little bit more walking talking and of course splashing in the water we headed to jakes car. I figured we'd go and eat or something but no.

The only thing he did was drive us up to the top of the cliff. I smiled and knew exactly what we were doing. Cliff diving!!! We had covered this last night. I told him it would be fun to do something daring like skydiving but this was probably better!

"Let's go Bells" he said

I just nodded and hoped out of the car. We both took of our shirts and i took of my shorts. My swimsuit was a blue and brown tankini. Last night Jake had said we were going to play in the water a bit but he never said anything about cliff diving. A few friends were showing up. Me and Jake were about to jump when two people came and almost tackled me from hugging me so hard.

After a minute i realized we were very close to the edge but before i could comment we went over the edge. We all i was released from the death grips of my old friends and only had i little bit of time to plug my nose. The sensation of falling was amazing. I felt weightless. I decided this was my new favorite activity.

After i swam to the edge i was once again engulfed in hugs from my old friends quill and embry. Jake had driven down in his friend sam's trunk and we jumped in the back so we wouldn't get the seats wet. After a little catching up we decided to get packed up. It was getting colder and it was barely cold enough to go in during the summer days and i wouldn't dream of going into the water at night.

We had gotten pizza delivered to someone's house that lived near by and they brought it over. Everyone ate and hung out a bit more. I loved hanging with the guys they are awesome and I don't have to hear about stupid nails and hair!

Jake had brought me a towel thank goodness and we went up to his house to hang for a bit. When we got there my dad and Billy were watching the game so I and Jake retired to the garage. When we got there he showed me the awesome car he was working on it was a lotus or something (pic on profile right above the stories)

He told me about how it was just a shell and he was putting the engine in it ended up being cheaper then buying some ugly old used car. I loved it was now my dream car. We talked for a while and drank some soda from the fridge that was in his garage until Charlie came out and told me he was leaving and i could catch a ride with him.

I had so much fun and i even got to see my friends. I talked to Edward today to gosh i don't think my life could get any better.

**Hey my peeps i put up the link to jakes car. It's on my profile right above my stories check it out.....and review! :D Sorry 'bout the short chapter again but you know me I'll update soon!**


	9. An interesting night

**_Hey tell me what you think i seriously need some feedback._**

It was now tradition to go hang with Jake and the guys on Sunday and Edward and sometimes the team on Saturday. We had told Charlie we were going out a little more than a month ago. Edward and I had never been better. We spent tons of time together enjoying every minute of it. And that leads me to tonight. The most eventful night in more than a month.

"Ok dad" i had said "I'm going to go shower" After dinner on an ordinary Thursday night.

as i showered i realized i forgot my clothes but i didn't really care because i could always dry off and wrap up in a towel and go put them on in my room. But as i walked in my room i realized that there was something wrong. My window was open. I turned around just as some freak was wrapping there arms around me. I looked up and realized it was Edward. I smiled forgetting my attire consisted of a towel.

I reached up and pecked his lips. His body was pressed to mine and our kiss got fiery. My hands went to my now bare back. As my hands unknowingly released the towel it fell in the back but kept up in the front because it was pressed between us. We had made our way over to my bed and our lips had minds of there own. At some point in time his shirt had come of to. Before anything else could happen i re-wrapped up in my towel and went to grab some clothes. I had just grabbed and old tank top and some shorts to wear to bed.

When i returned to my bed I and Edward cuddled. He said he just wanted to see me. I had to smile at that he was so cute. We talked for a bit and like always i was sleeping over Friday night to get the full Saturday with the Cullen's.

He had to go home before to late. But he made sure to give me a few more kisses before he left.

Practice had been way fun. And the games would start soon too. I loved it when we scrimmaged. Those times were filled with playful yet competitive Minnie games. I and Edward was always captain of a team and mine usually won. There times when we made bets. Those times would be every time but they were great none the less. I loved hanging with the guys we had hit it off after Edward had accepted me.

The days were even more boring however when there was no practice. Edward and i had only 1 class together and it drove me nuts. I had packed just a backpack and was going to have some fun tonight with the Cullen's. My life had changed drastically from what it had been before. I use to say my reason to live was football but now I'd say my only reason to stay alive was Edward. Because he was my life.

reviews please I'd love some more


	10. Edward's

**Hey guys because i had nothing to do i decided to post a couple of chapters so please review!**

That Friday night was spent with Edward due to the dreadful promise of spending tomorrow with Alice. The thing i may have cough forgot to mention that we had a very long practice due to the game

We had next Friday. He wanted us to work out and practice sat. Monday and reviewing on Wednesday and Friday.

Me and Edward had spent the night in his room watching movies. He had recently gotten a flat screen in his room! I loved just hanging out with him. We have been on a few dates but by far i just liked to hang out with him. Tonight however was a bit different he was different. He seemed a little bit off.

I turned around to ask him what was wrong and found his lips. The kiss was just as fiery as last night but then it became something more. It was passionate but needy. I pulled away as soon as i realized something was wringing.

"Edward, sweetheart what's wrong?" i asked him genuinely concerned

"Tanya" he said while shaking his head

i realized that was the only thing I'd get out of him tonight i conciderd talking to Alice but we were never really that close just kind of friends I'd felt way more comfortable talking to one of the guys about it. And i would but i just wanted to spend some time with him for now and be there for him. He changed back to some extent for me and i would be there for him no doubt about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rolled over and to see the numbers 11:00 on the clock. Someone stopped Alice from waking me and Edward up. I rolled over so than i was on top of Edward and started pecking his cheeks and his forehead. when he realized what was going on he went to kiss my lips and i hoped off the bed ran into the bathroom brushed my teeth and pulled my hair in to a pony tale so that i could easily keep it up during practice and pull it out so that i could pull my helmet on and still tuck my hair in my helmet.

After i was all ready i went downstairs receiving a glare from Alice because she had been cheated out of a new shopping buddy for the day. Edward however greeted me in the kitchen. Edward still seemed off and i wasn't my imagination. And i planned to get to the bottom of it.

Practice was actually challenging. My legs burned from al the running we did and i was ready as I'd ever be for the up-coming game.

While Edward was in the changing room and i found out what was going on with Edward.

**This my dear readers is where you review :D PLEASE**


	11. another short chapter

**_I hope you like this chapter!!!!!!1_**

Ok so it turns out there's this geeky girl named Tanya at our school and she's way into black mail. Nobody can tell me anything but that so i figure Edward is being blackmailed. I know weird when i see weird but that's so weird it's not even just weird wouldn't do anything to hurt me but i just have to get to the bottom of this.

So as soon as we got back to the Cullen's house we showered and i went to talk to Edward. I was wearing my usual shorts and old tee except this time it wasn't my old shirt it was one of Edwards's shirts. As i waited on his bed i thought about all the good times we've had.

He walked in the room and was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He was also drying his hair with his towel.

"Edward" i said and he jumped ten feet in the air

"What's wrong?" I asked when he didn't say anything

"I'm sorry" was all he said and for a moment i thought he was going to break up with me

"What?" i asked now really confused

"I kissed her" he said

"Tanya?" i asked in pure shock

"No Cynthia" he said

"Oh" i said curtly seeing as how she's cheer captain he might as well be breaking up with me

"She just knda jumped on me" he said

i just took of his shirt and threw it to him and grabbed my own not caring that i was standing in my bra right next to Edward after i pulled my shirt on i turned around so i was once more facing him.

"Edward I'm not breaking up with you but i think we need some time to think and straighten our priorities" and with that i left his room and made my way home

As i got home i sat on my bed to think. What was going on with me and Edward? Should we take some time apart? Do i really love him? These thoughts like many others were running through my mind. Some of them i couldn't answer and it was killing me inside**.**

**Hey i know its short i just wanted to update real fast tell me what you think**


	12. nightmares

ok so i might have blown it out of proportion. me and edward are solid and un-penatraitable. I love edward and nothing will ever change that. but i don't want to make it seem like i'm ok with it. Charlie didn't come home last night and i figured he crashed on billies house. today i was going to chill with the guys like always ,but today i just wanted to relax.

We met at the first beach. everybody was there. we ended up playing chicken for a bit and the water was very cold. i had fun and we dicied swnce the day was young to go to sams place and watch a movie. I sat on quill during the first movie and everytime he moved his head to see clearly i movved to block him. Every body got a good laugh out of that one but after that i let him watch in peace nad we finished 2 more movies and then we dispurst.

By the time i got home it was 9. I was really freaked out that charlie wasn't home. I called billy and he said that he ended up not going and it was only harry clearwater and my dad that went in the end. After hearing that news i called sue -harry's wife- and she thought they were here. as soon as she said so i hung up and called the cops.

-5 hours later-

i was sitting in the police ofice. nothing had come up and sleeping was way not an option. by now i had been joined by the clearwaters jake and edward. Seth had become one of my friends at thr rez and i was really freaked out right now. i was perched on edwards lap and jake sat on my right with seth to my left.

The deputy went out going to wher ethey were camping. not even a full minute later the phone ran tot he hospital. They had found harry. He was in critical condition from being maled by a bear. As we got there me and edward went into the waiting room while everybody else went to wait in harry's room until he got out of surgery.

after about 4 hours of waiting the deputy came back and told me the wrost news i had ever recieved.

i was now in edwards bed. Esme fixed me something to eat and i was trying to sleep. But every time i got close to sleeping i would hear him scream or a bear roar. i couldn't stnd it. Not long after edward enterd the room and hoped in the bed and cuddled me 'till i fell asleep.

even still with edward by my side i was restless. and my dreams turned into nightmares.


	13. moving away

**_I know i confused a few of you but i didn't want to come straight out and say Charlie died so to clear that up yes Charlie did die. Sniffle_**

The next week seemed like torture. I missed my dad and craved the comfort of my mom. And that only made it worse. The cops said she disappeared of the face of the probably got remarried and moved. This meant that for the rest of high school i was in the foster system. I'd have to leave the comfort of Edwards arm and go live with stranger. Plus i would probably be bounced around a ton

The funeral was Friday and it was only Sunday but today wasn't just Sunday it was the day the lawyers came and helped sort things out. I was sad to have to leave the Cullen's but i had no choice in the mater. And i was now down stairs talking with the lawyer and the Cullen's. Well they were talking i was in a daze really. i loved the Cullen's and didn't want to move away and there conversation was only entering my ears in snippets and pieces like 'not going to' 'take care of' and 'already family' until i heard something real interesting that made me perk up instantly

"So sign here" said

Wait why the Cullen's would have to sign any thing

"OK she is officially adopted" i turned and looked at Carlisle and Esme and i couldn't hold myself back. I flew out of my chair and onto the both of them. Happy tears rolling down my face.

I was speechless but the next thing i knew i was in a vice grip.

"You're my little sister now" he yelled

"And your my little brother" i said as he set me down grinning

Everybody else hugged me and i couldn't help but smile i was getting a fresh start. We were moving and i would be able to live and love without old memories getting in my way. We weren't sure were we were moving just that we'd do it in 3 months when it was Christmas break. Now that i was safe in Edwards arm i would not have to worry about anything just keeping him close and safe.

I got to share a room with Edward because Alice is amazing and made it so that the closet was big enough for both our clothes. I was sick and tired of people's sympathy and nothing exciting seemed to be happening until all of the sudden it was time to move.

Alice helped almost everyone pack and on the 3rd day of break we were on our way to a new school. I had said my tearful goodbyes to everyone on the rez where i use to spend my Sundays. And now I'd start over with a clean slate.

**tell me what you think and i'm honestly not sure where to go from here so please help me!!!**


	14. A Clean Slate

**_Hey thanks for reading I'm sorry i didn't have time to update. It was my 1st week of school so i was busy._**

"Get your big lazy butt's out of bed" i Alice shouted

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I moaned very loud and slowly

"Now" she said

I started to climb out of bed but two arms raped around my waist and pulled me back into the bed

"And where do you think your going?" Edward asked

I'm getting up for school." i said

"I don't think so" Edward grinned

I smiled as Edward pulled me into him and back into the warm center of the bed. I smiled. Loving and getting use to the new life i had started with the Cullen's. As i started drifting back to sleep i felt a hand on each hand and ankle my eyes popped open and I saw Emmett holding my ankles and jasper with my arms .Then Alice appeared at the door hands on hips.

"When i say get up i mean GET UP"

She shouted while Emmett and Jasper carried me off to her room. As Alice slowly started the "getting ready" process

I was very much capable of getting ready my self but Alice insisted that she helped me the very first day so i could get ready the rest of the week. I was so ready to see what this school was going to be like the year was almost over here and the schedule was a bit different.

We had moved to butte Montana another small town but a nice place to live. Rosalie was as stunning as ever and Edward was still my godly looking angel. When Alice was done with me i looked pretty good if i do say so my self. : D i had on a tight fitting black halter neck shirt and a "fashionable" gray sweater on with jeans and uggs. I know i think I'll freeze to but she doesn't listen.

There is at least 3 feet of snow on the ground. And it's January and we are Finlay going back to school. The only problem would be it's not football season sniffle. It almost never gets hot here. I must say it's a lot like forks if you can imagine.

we were going to school in Edward's Volvo because it way to cold for the jeep we were taking Alice's porsh that she's barely old and cough tall cough enough to drive. As soon as it warmed up we'd all be able to squeeze into Emmett's jeep.

We entered the front office of the school hand in hand with our significant other. Our schedules were much like those we had received in forks. Edward was in a few classes along with Emmett but nobody else had any classes with me.

Through out the day i had been offered multiple times to join the team. I refused although that wasn't the case for Alice and rose. They both decided to join and surprise Em and jazz as they put it during the first game. I wasn't telling the football team i was joining until we had tryouts that way they wouldn't have time to be annoying about it all though I'm sure Edward

I have come to the conclusion that there where some snotty girls here but where are there not? So I would just have to pretend that they weren't there and suck it up.

Emmett and jasper would put them in there place if they did. So as of now I was just Edwards's girl as the team had so cunningly put it

The classes were easy and i particularly enjoyed having classes with Edward. This was going to be a good next couple years.

I K**now I've been slacking but i had school and then i had work so I've been busy but_ if you review_ i might have another chapter ready tonight or tomorrow night and not in a week!**


	15. a new school year

**_Hey thanks for reading!!! _**

**_Oh and fyi the last chapter was about the first day of school after Christmas and this is after the first day of their jr year._**

After school i couldn't help but think about how my summer went.

These last few months were awesome not to mention this summer break. Me and Edward were able to go visit forks together because we got tickets from Carlisle and Esme for Christmas. So as soon as school got out we went for 2 weeks. It was a little painful as far as past memories go but it was fun going to the rez. The guys were ok with Edward but they did the whole if you hurt her we hurt you thing.

We went cliff diving surfing skating (that was dangerous) and as a gift the guys took me sky diving. It was so much fun i don't even know how to explain it had the feeling of falling it was a stomachy feeling was awesome. I loved the time with the guys not to mention me and Edward got to spend some time together.

We had grown closer through the time we got to spent together. There was a heated pool in the hotel we were staying at. I know isn't that awesome. The not so awesome thing that happened would be Alice had packed my bags and she packed me a bikini. For the pool. Edward also decided it would be a good idea to pick me up and throw me across the pool. At this point in time my bathing suit came un-tide and he was being me about helping me re-tie it.

We had a fun time but we also got to visit my father's grave. I was sad to leave all my friends but Edward and I had summer football practice and we had already missed a bit of practice and had to get back for the rest. The team was so small here only like two people didn't get on if that. So I wasn't even worried.

Today we had practice and i was getting my football pants on. I was running around trying to find where my shirt was and all i had was my sports bra and tank top on. Emmett came charging into the room i shared with Edward. A few seconds later i was down stairs and being thrown in Emmett's jeep. They had all of the bags in the back of the jeep and we were on are way.

'"Hey" i said to Em and jasper "what if we don't use are pads and have to just wear my tank?" I questioned really not likening doing a full practice without a shirt unless I'm by myself.

"Don't worry jazz" said "we use pads the whole practice by now"

"You better be right" i said as Edward chuckled at me while i in return scowled in return

"It's so cute when you're mad" he said with a grin

"What ever" i said

I walked onto the field already geared up not planning on letting them know that i was a girl until i made the team. Wich means that they wouldn't know it was me. It would be awesome and if the guys got together I'd go with Edward and be his girl not a teammate. My plan was going great for the first 30 minutes. That was until we had to take off pads and everything so we could get some tips.

Everybody was shocked that it was me and I got some crap from some guys about being a girl. But that's okay because the looks on there faces when they saw me were priceless.

So while we were doing push-ups they told us to do this or that we could get some better results. I was all for the fitness and tips and all but other than that i was not impressed because there was a guy who was staring at my chest. I know not to mention i only had tank top on. No matter though because I'd just have Emmett and jazz and Edward help me with something or another so he would get the picture.

Other than that our practice ran rather smooth. We did some hitting drills and some sit ups and about everything you could think of fitness wise. We were worked to the bone. It felt good to be working out like this and get some energy out.

After practice we took our stuff to the car and we went back because Em forgot something. I chose this as the time I would remind whats his face that i was taken and not to be messed with. I stopped Edward by the bleachers and leaned into him. I smiled up at him and let our lips meet. Our kiss deepened and that was when the team came around the corner. This was perfect and maybe it was just meant to be the way they were reminded.

Edward had not noticed that the team and i soon forgot that they were there. That was until the cat calls started. I blushed and Edward released me.

"Come on little sis" Emmet said as he carried me to the jeep.

As we left i noticed that every on that way son the team had very confused looks on there faces. Then again i can see where they would be confused because if I'm Emmett's sister that makes me Edwards sister too because they don't know were all adopted. Wait no I'm pretty sure we told them. Oh whatever that's good and i guess bad but still it's pretty funny.

Em and jazz had cleared up the whole were all related and dating thing with the guys. Even though we already told them. The first day was good but i just wanted to spend some time with Edward. I was in his room and was all changed and showered from school. I was wearing some shorts and a shirt from Edward. He came in my room only moments later. He started walking over to me and i met him half way. I gave him a big hug and just cuddled into his arms.

**Ok this chapter was a bit longer. I think that means i deserve some reviews. Please tell me what you think!!!**


	16. school and annoying people

**Thanks for reading!!! Hey my computer spazzed out majorly big time and i could not up-date so here's your next chappy chap!!!**

**I skipped 3 days so it's Wednesday (in the story)**

I was able to escape the evil clutches of Alice this morning and i think I'm clear for a while. Right now i had just put on a cute shrug and over i black tank that was a bit short but it was really cute when i put a small blue shrug over it. I threw on a long pair of jeans high heeled sandals that were all so black.

Alice had approved of my outfit and i was happy that i could sleep in a bit later and spend more of my day with Edward. I didn't wear any make-up today because i had football, and when i did wear it was light. Not to mention that Edward told me no matter what i always looked gorgeous. I don't know what i did to deserve such a caring loving boyfriend.

Edward and I are very serious at this point in time. We were much in love and I'm sure by now EVERYBODY knows. We've decided that we should wait to do anything, as far as the next step in our relationship goes until after marriage. We also discussed that we should wait till after high school to get married.

Today we had just loaded up the jeep and had are stuff ready for after school football practice. The girls were going to come back and pick us up after our practice was over. My day was un-eventful but there were a couple things that happened that bugged me.

First of all there was a girl that bugged me all day. I mean i know that talking to people and everything isn't a bad thing but when the person you just met talks to you for as long as possible every time they see you. She just bugged me all day.

The second thing would be this kid named Mick. He was all 'hey baby' to me and i really wanted to slap him but i didn't i just gave him the, most severe warning he will ever receive. He was also too talkative for my liking.

Edward however decided when i had my free period and lunch that he would pull me into his car. We sat and listened to Debussy and some other music and there might have been some kisses here and there.

We went and got lunch at the house. We weren't supposed to eat fast food. I and Edward ate some spaghetti that Esme had made the night before. Edward had decided we should do something super fun Sunday and the girls wanted to go shopping Saturday.

The practice that i had was a bit easier than i thought.

So Friday after practice i fell right asleep after i showered of course. The only bad thing about sleeping would be the part where you have to wake up or in my case be woken up all too early for my liking and yes we would have to thank Alice for that.

Rosalie isn't ever around much but as soon as you say shopping she's there faster than Emmett when you say candy. So as you can imagine she was so going tube coming and actually she wouldn't just be coming this time but she would be driving. We went in her red convertible.

We were all matching with three different colored tube tops a light arrived at the mall an hour after we left. Lucky for me I was able to sleep for the whole ride i didn't want to wake up because that meant shopping.

**I will add some more soon. Please review!!! :D and i didn't stop up-dating i just had to fix my p.c.**


	17. running out of cool names

**So here is your next ****chapter****. Duh! And I know I ****haven't**** been very into the story but i was distracted a****nd**** now i can start focusing more on my ****writing****. ch 17**

I walked to my first class after a swift kiss on Edward's lips, and a simple love you. we had been with each other for what feels like forever. i could tell any one everything about him. He was my life and i was only a junior. But still nothing could keep us apart or him off of my mind. I had found a new song "Lullaby" by chase coy. and it reminds me of him more than any other song I've ever heard.

"HELOOOOO" Mick yelled next to me pulling me out of my thoughts

"Good morning" i said in an apparently annoyed voice

"So belly-welly ho-" he started but was cut off by myself.

"Don't ever call me belly-welly. EVER. And for future reference YOU can call me Isabella" i said my voice rising

"Oh well Isabella i was just wonderin' how your weekend went. and if you might want to spend the next one with me" he said

I thought for a minute. I knew I'd never want to spend time with him I'd rather go shopping with Alice -which I did- so compared to spending time with him i did have a very enjoyable weekend.

"MY weekend was fantastic thank you and no" i said sweet and simple

I was happy to find that he was prevented from talking or arguing more likely because the teacher came in. not to mention she was doing notes today so i had the perfect chance to get away. We were about 5 minutes into notes when i raised my hand.

"Miss swan" my teacher said

"I can't see very well." i stated simply "May i please move closer to the board?"

She said yes and moved another student to sit but Mick as i went 2 rows forward. I was Mick free1 well at least for now and that was just perfect for me.

The rest moved relatively fast and i was able to get away without incident and find Edward at his locker. He greeted me with an amazingly sexy crooked grin shortly followed by a kiss and hug. My next class, trig, was with Edward and unfortunately my to friendly not really friend Andrea was in this class too.

Seeing as how we had to do tons of group work we had our tables turned into groups of four. Edward sat across from me thank the dear lord in heaven, but Andrea didn't sit beside me. Today she was absent i think because she wasn't in our group plus i hadn't seen her at all to day. This meant that our four tables only held two of us.

"A 5th grader could do this" Ms. Burns announced. "Get it done and do a good job."

we were drawing a map of the world because we were supposed to be able to pin point every where we would be discussing if needed. Edward and I worked hard...ish. Ok so we goofed off more than 1/2 the time but we still were at the same place if not ahead of the other groups. we had our longitude lines, latitude lines, equator, prime meridian, and north America.

I hated doing group projects but this was one I could make an exception on. I get to work with Edward. It's easy. And we have way to much time to do it. So maybe this would be a good class for me :D

We were supposed to have it done at the end of the class tomorrow and so me and Edward decided to fold the huge poster board and finish it tonight. We would then be able to chat and hang out during class.

The rest of the day went without fine. Practice however is a different story.

"HASH GET HE BALL" Coach Thompson yelled

I was on the side line waiting to go in and play. Our practice was a scrimmage. i looked up just in time to see hash jump for the ball and Weller tackle him perfectly in mid air. When hash didn't get up i was worried and hanging around Carlisle hadn't taught me nothing. As i headed over with the coaches trying to stay out of the way i saw him sitting holding his hand. The whole thing had ballooned up and he didn't look so good.

Turns out when he went to the doctor it was pronounced broken. This meaning i would take over 1st string wide receiver!!! i wasn't happy about his hurt hand but i couldn't help but be ecstatic about the position. Before i was 2nd string and me being a girl stopped people from seeing my true potential.

That night, after practice, Emmett declared a celebratory dinner. We all knew he just wanted food but it did sound like fun. We would just have to wait and see how that turned out.

**Check it out i made a ****longerish**** chapter. i think you should ****review**** because i was so nice a****nd**** fou****nd**** a way to write a longer ****awesomer**** chapter even in my busy schedule. Please.**


	18. A night that no words can describe

**Happy readings!!!**

Despite the fact that it was school night we were going out to dinner, supposedly to celebrate my promotion on the football team. I however found it very hard to believe. We never go out to really nice places except for very special occasions or dates. Nice places were common but really nice places not so much. I had to figure that there was something going on but there was no way to pin-point what.

Alice had picked me up a dress when we had our shopping trip and that was what i was wearing. It was turquoise and brown dress. The bust was a bit open but over all it was gorgeous She had spent an awful amount of effort on my hair but kept the make-up light. We didn't have much time but the time that we did have was put to amazing use. By the time i was walking out of the door i looked beautiful which is something i can't usually say.

Edward and me drove together while all the others drove in there cars. We chatted a bit and listened to some music. Conversations, like always, flowed smoothly and the silence was peaceful. We arrived at an amazingly classy looking place and i knew something was defiantly up. I mean i know that things aren't usually cheap with the Cullens and all it's not like i expected McDonalds but this was weird.

We had ordered and Edward had ordered for me. I was surprised at how much i enjoyed myself. We had a grand time and decided to have dessert. Before we got the plates I turned to Edward to ask him if we could still finish our map tonight but when i turned to him he was on his knee. and the words started to flow from his mouth.

"Isabella," he started while i was freaking out inside "I love you with all my heart. I love your laugh your eyes your hair i love everything about you what I'm trying to say is Isabella Marie Swan is will you marry me?" With a small smile he pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a ring. It was a white gold and had a ton of diamonds.

"YES" i said after about 3 minutes of thinking.

I didn't care if i was still in high school or anything like that i loved Edward and nothing would ever change that ever. When i said yes his face instantly lit up from the previous expression that it had held. He slid the ring on my left ring finger. After he stood up he grabbed me in his arms and started kissing me with a passion i had rarely seen in him. Only after he was done kissing me, which I had no problem with, did, I realize that there was applause from the restraint occupants.

The night was filled with mud pie, congratulations and kisses. I felt as though I was in top of the world. With Edward by my side and my family .all around me there was nothing else I would rather have at he moment because at the very I time I had it all The last thing i wanted was for this moment to end because i was for the first time in my life i was 100% happy with no regrets and not a single reason to change the way i felt.

**_*See my page for the ring and her dress for the night!*_**

**Please Review or the next chapter won't be here for about a week maybe two because i get super busy and I hope I can make it nice and long!!! **


	19. mornings

**Chapter 19! up yay!**

I tried to shift positions but, there was something holding me in my place. My eyes opened slightly to find Edward hiding me close to him. I rolled over to find something casting a little row of lights on Edward. I looked down to see what the light was reflecting off of. When I found it I realized it was a ring. My ring!!! Oh crap it wasn't a dream I was my engagement ring. I said yes. I smiled thinking about last night. I really did say yes. At first I thought it was just a dream but this seems a bit too real to be a dream.

After I had said yes, which Alice swore I would, we had a bottle of wine thanks to Esme & Carlisle in celebration of the engagement. Then we drove home the drive was filled with us chatting about how our next year together was going to go. We had fall break coming up and that's where the conflict came around. I wanted to wait 'till summer and he wanted to go for during our next break. We didn't really fight but he just wanted me to see it his way. The sad thing was I did. I never liked just giving in but being with Edward was the only thing I wanted to do.

It would be a break from football and school at that point in time. The wedding would be small and in the yard with a nice priest from town, and if all went well it would be perfect. I really just wanted to be happy with Edward. the football team and there girlfriends would come to the reception. I actually wanted to go for it. My main concern was where we would be living. The school we'd miss yadda yadda yadda

I heard breaking glass in the kitchen and only then did I realize it was still quite early so instead of getting up to check it out I turned over thinking that it was Emmett in the kitchen.

**_1 hour later_**

"Why can't I get her up?!?" I heard Alice's voices whine

"Because she'll get up when she's ready" Edward replied in an irritated voice

"We will be late!!!" Alice shouted

"Then leave the clothes so she can get dressed when she gets up and we will be late. So now you can leave" Edward replied

"Ugh I wanted to dress her" Alice whined some more

"Come on honey" Jasper cooed

Only then did I feel the weight shift on the bed, and two arms re-wrap themselves around me. I turned over still not opening my eyes and said

"That was a very quiet conversation"

"Oh I'm sorry we woke you" Edward whispered softly "I wanted you to sleep in a bit you looked so tired"

"I think we need to get up now" I said after a yawn

"Mmmhmm or we could just skip" Edward said

"Come on" I said attempting to get up only to have Edward pull me back down.

"Nooooooo" He moaned "Lets stay here"

"Ya because you wanted me to sleep" I scoffed

I some how managed to slip from his grasp and get up. Saying we could still be going to go change and Shower so that I could get to school by 3rd hour at least. I also told Edward to go get ready and meet me downstairs.

After a nice hot shower with my coconut shampoo and conditioner I climbed out in a hurry to get ready for my classes. I was getting dressed and I realized that I had left some of my clothes in the room that me and Edward shared. I was getting my stuff together and I was i red bra and had the cutest pair of flair jeans on when Edward walked in.

"Sorry Hon" He apologized

"Don't worry 'bout it" I said

As I pulled on my Red tank top I walked over to him and gave him the good morning kiss I had neglected to give him this morning.

"And we still have to go to school" He asked

I however was to busy to care as i gave him another kiss. Then realizing that it was a bit late and we really couldn't afford to miss school If we were going to have the wedding and a mine honeymoon during the school year.

"Yes let's go" I said as I pulled on my shirt and went to the bathroom to quickly finish my morning routine.


	20. BRUNCH!

**Chapter 20**.

After I put some gel in my hair and scrunched it, I was ready to go. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs Edward was by my side. We went to the car and it took me a minute to realize that we were not going in the right direction.

"Edward were gonna miss school and practice!" I said

"Well I couldn't let my new fiancée go hungry" He said

I just smiled layed back and enjoyed the ride. Edward had some classical music playing and we were riding in peace. It took about 7 minutes until we got to a Denny's. I looked at Edward while smiling.

"Brunch?" I asked

"Brunch" He replied with a nod and a smile

We walked quickly through the parking lot and into the resraunt.

"Welcome to Denny's" A middle aged man said dully "Table for two?"

"Yes please" Edward said politely

"Hi welcome to Denny's I'm Elisa can I start you with a drink?" she said in an overly cheery voice

"Um coffee Please" I said

"Orange juice please" Edward said a moment after me

"Ok I'll have that out here in a second!" Elisa said in a way to perky voice

"Well I've been thinking" I said before I could change my mind

"Ya" Edward said encouraging me to continue

"Well I want to have the wedding over break!" i said making the final decision actually final.

"Really that's great! Are you sure?" He asked

"Well yah if you want to have it then and everyone is willing to help then I think that's best." I said with a smile

"Ok but that only gives us about a month so we better hurry and plan this." he said

"I actually think that Alice has a binder with wedding dress pictures and everything in there." I said in all honestly

"How about-" Edward started to say but was cut off when the waitress had come to the table.

"Here's you coffee and orange juice Are you ready to order?"

"Um can I get a plate of pancakes please" Edward said

"How 'bout the same and a side of sausage" I said with a smile handing her my menu.

"How about..." I said motioning for him to move on.

"How about we have it Friday during the day?" He said

"Why?" I asked

"Well because that way we could have the reception that night with everyone. The wedding would be small. Not to mention that we would be having a bit longer for the pre/minny honeymoon!"

"Well that doesn't sound like that bad of a plan." I said

"So do you think it would be do-able?" he asked

"Yes" I smiled "For you I think it would be possible."

He smiled and leaned over and gave me a small kiss. We ate with a small slow conversation over lunch. As soon as we finished I realized we were going to be missing all of our classes and I didn't want to miss practice too. This time Edward drove at a faster speed so we could get to where we needed to be. We ended up getting there in time to catch the crowd exiting the lunch room.

I only had to make it to two classes until my day was over. I walked into class and sat down. I was late by a pinch but I didn't have to worry because my teacher was cool. I sat down pulled out my book and began to read. I was reading Salem Falls. An amazing book if i do say myself. It was only 10 minutes after I started reading that my teacher shouted discuss. That was the point in time that we would assemble in lit. Groups for 5 minutes and talk briefly about what we read.

The groups and everything were a good idea but it would have helped if we were reading the same books. No matter how UN organized our teachers were the principle still stuck we got what we needed to get done, done.

I could hear the gossip over and over again. Most people thought I was pregnant and that's why Edward asked me to marry him. This just pissed me off. I however got over it quickly and didn't care what they thought.

That class passed faster than I expected it to. As soon as it was over i ran over to trig where I met up with Edward. We entered the room together and sat at our desks. We had not had time to finish our maps the night before for obvious reasons so we got the partially finished map out and waited for our teacher to say her part.

"So i realize I was unclear as to why we are doing this but you will understand soon enough!" She said "Now get started"

As soon as she gave us the go we started and were finished in no time. Nobody else had finished so she instructed us to do something productive. Us being us we started talking, Just waiting for the time that we would be able to get this –the wedding- behind us. We both wanted to get married but the chaos of the wedding would wear us down.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed and reviewed! **


	21. Hop on!

**Chapter 21**.

Practice was brutal. I was being run down by coach. He "wanted to get me in perfect condition" on other word my practice schedule was different from everyone else's and I wanted to die by the time it was done.

First I did bleachers. I finished one side, and then I went around the field circling to the middle. Coach had the assistant coach throw me running passes for 30 minutes. I was so ready for a break but by then the team was ready for a scrimmage. About an hour later everybody but me got leave.

"Good job I have a few tips for you" My coach started when he reached me. "You need to tuck more." he stated simply

"Oh, how much more?" I asked because I didn't want to be curling in to much

"Like this" He said taking the ball and leaning slightly in and throwing it to me.

"Try" he said

I pulled the ball in and tucked a bit more than I had been before.

"Good one more set of bleachers" he said "Oh and congratulations" He said with a smile

All i could do was smile and blush and say simple thanks. My run was quick but painful. I had sent my bag out with Emmett and he was going to the jeep. As soon as I finished I started to make my way over to where Edward was parked when I ran into something or more specifically someone. It turned out to be my fiancée.

"Hey hon." He said "Lets go"

"Uhg" was all I responded with when I realized how far away the car was.

"Hop on" Edward said making me look over at him. He was crouched and waiting

"No" I said laughing

"Come on" He said

"No Edward I'll crush you!" I exclaimed

"Please, for me" He said putting on his cute little pouty face

"Oh fine" I said giving

"Yay" Edward exclaimed like a little kid on Christmas

I climbed onto his back and he started to work his way to the car. I thought I heard something click something behind me but wasn't concerned about it seeing as how I was having the time of my life.

It took only a couple minutes for me and Edward to get home with his crazy driving. We got showered and got downstairs quickly for a planning session with Alice

When we got down stairs Alice had a binder out and it had a fancy cover saying Edward and Isabella on it. Alice had color samples and a whole set of pages that where fill in the blank. I was surprised and then I was reminded that it was typical Alice.

By the time we finished we had half of it planned out.

Color scheme for reception-Baby blue and turquoise.  
Bride's maid-Rose  
Maid of honor-Alice  
Girls dress color was obviously blue or turquoise  
Best man-Jasper  
Ring barer-Emmett  
Priest-Father Sawlers  
Flowers-to be decided by Alice

There was one family attending and ours but that was it. I had nobody super close anymore and the only people the Cullens had where the Denalis.

I was happy. Tired but happy because I was with the people and one man that I really love.

**Okay I see all these favorite alerts and all but no reviews. What is all that about? PLEASE review**


	22. day out part 1

**Chapter 22**

The weeks before the wedding where hectic but, it was coming together. Alice had gotten on 'the pill' so it works before my honey moon, it takes about a month of taking them for them to come into effect.

The bridesmaid owns that we purchased for Alice and Rosalie where blue and strapless. The both pulled it off looking amazing all the same. Rose was wearing flats and Alice was wearing really high heels. They looked stunning. They just like me wanted to get it done. Alice had most of the plans done already and, I had the feeling she was having the most fun out of everyone.

Today me and Edward where going to take the day off and, I intended to have fun. It had been so busy at the house me and Edward never had down time. On the up-side the football team won 4 of the 4 games we had played.

"Almost done" Alice said as she pulled me back into the chair. She had my hair in soft curls around my shoulders and down my back.

"ALICE" Edward yelled "Let Bella go!"

"ya Alice let Bella go" I said wanting to go.

"O.K. just put these on" Alice replied with her hand held out with freaking high pumps

"Do I have to?" I asked

"Yes" she said sternly

I didn't feel like arguing as I put on the highest pumps I had ever seen or worn knowing that Edward would help me in a minute.

"O.K. scram" Alice said as I wobbled my way out of the house.

As soon as I was in the car we took off. The plan was there was no plan. We would eat maybe shop and just hang out, no steady schedule.

"Your bag's in the back seat" Edward said smiling

"Okay thanks" I responded quickly giving him a peck on the lips

"Not a problem" He said "Ready for lunch?" He asked

"Ya lets go somewhere plain" I said wanted to be normal

"McDonalds, DQ, Wendy's, Burger king..." Edward started naming places to eat

"Well I'm thinking Wendy's"

"Wendy's it is" He said with a grin

Alice had me wearing Adorable, way to high, pumps with an elaborately designed skirt and matching blouse. Edward had put a bag with a couple different outfits together so I could be comfy while when we went out.

By the time we had decided where to eat we where almost there. We talked about a few things while waiting and slowly got out when we got there. We weren't going slug speed but come on we had all day and tons of time to waist.

Edward grabbed my bag and handed it to me when we got inside. I told him what I wanted and went to change.

I exchanged the skirt with dark stretchy yet tight flair jeans and the shirt was just changed to a cute yellow and white striped shirt. My shoes where now changed to comfy flip-flops . I left my hair down in the light curls and headed out of the stall to the mirror. I fixed my make up just a bit because it look funny. Alice had pink and purple eye shadow on. Using the corner of a paper towel I whipped it completely off. I changed it for some white sparkly eyeshade.

As soon as I was done, 10 minutes later, I headed out to Edward. He was just grabbing the food and we sat at a tabled in the corner. When we got our food divided I opened the lid of my frosty and grabbed my fries. After that I started to dip my French fries in my frosty and started munching. I had only eaten a few when I realized Edward was staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"That nasty" He said

"No it's not" I Said

"Ya, no that looks nasty"

"Hey I've eaten these like this since I was a small child" I started telling him "Plus you cant knock it 'till you try it"

"No I will not try it!" He exclaimed

"Come on please" I said getting ready to beg

**I just had my tonsils out and am on heavy medication. So ignore typos and PLEASE review it would make me super happy :D**


	23. Day Out Part 2

**WOW YOU GUESSED IT ........ ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! 23 to be exact**

_"Come on please" I said getting ready to beg_

"UGH! No just no that's nasty!" He said

"Please! Purdy Purdy Please!?!" I said with the pouty face Alice had taught me

"Whatever!" he said

"Here" I said trying to contain my giggles as I put a French fry with frosty on it into his mouth.

He gave an over exaggerated wince when I did this.

"So...." I said as he finished chewing

"That's not so bad" He said

"Ha. I told you!" I exclaimed

Of course that's when I realized how loud we had gotten. I looked over my shoulder to find the whole place looking over at our table

"Woopsie" I said to Edward a blush becoming apparent on my face.

We finished our lunch in a hushed conversation. As soon as we finished we started to head out to the car. We where on our way to the mall and there was a couple of stores I wanted to run by. I never really loved shopping but I figure that it had something to do with the fact that Alice's definition of shopping coincided with my definition of torture.

We went into the west entrance of the mall and started walking. As we walked with our hands entwined we talked about the wedding and minny honeymoon. With only a little help from Alice the decision was made that we would have the wedding at 10 on Friday morning and the reception later that night after pictures around 5:30 maybe 6.

It would last 'till 9 or so and we would go to a hotel across town for the night and then head to our plane early that morning. We would go to Hawaii for 4 days then head back home. It was the best plan for the minny honey moon that we could come up with.

"Edward come on let's go in here!" I said leaning towards a Disney store

We entered the store and went over to the stuffed animals and mugs that had the Disney characters. I didn't want to actually buy anything, and neither did Edward so all we did was browse the store.

We continued looking through the stores and came out with a few outfits and a couple really cute pair of shoes. Edward being the gentleman that he was he took all of my bags for me and we strolled around.

We went to more stores than I intended to but it was fun being with Edward. I got Alice a cute simple green flower necklace and Rose a cut red pair of earrings when I saw them.

Carlisle had given me a credit card to use whenever I wanted or needed to but Edward insisted on paying even though I was 90% positive that it was the same bank account.

By three I was done shopping, but Edward on the other hand wanted to stop one more place so I just followed.

We ended up at a rather expensive looking jewelry store much to my displeasure.

"Just bare with me here Bella" Edward said "Just tell me what catches your eye" He said lightly

"Fine" I Said not wanting to ruin my perfect day out with Edward

We browsed the many glass counter tops together. I showed him some of the stone cuts and settings that I was into. He just smiled and we left after a bit of looking. I was ready to go so we headed over to the car.

On our way out Edward had grabbed to frozen lemonades from one of the many concession stands. We sipped them quietly as we walked to the car. When we finally got there Edward popped the trunk and threw the bags in.

"Where to next?" I asked as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot

"I have an idea!" He said with a mischievous smile as he whipped out his phone

**PLEASE review it would make me super happy!!!**


	24. Day Out Part 3

**CHAPTER up!!! 24.... if you're counting**

_"I have an idea!" He said with a mischievous smile as he whipped out his phone_

"Edward what are you up to?"

"You'll see" He said with a slightly teasing tone in his voice

"As that might be true I want you to tell me so I can hear it to" I tried again to get him to crack

"Na" He replied "I think I'll let you try to figure it out"

"I hate surprises" I murmured

"What was that?" He asked

"Oh, nothing" I replied sarcastically

"Come on!" he said "We're supposed to be having fun! It's our day off"

"Fine, but I still hate surprises" I grumbled

I gave up as did he and, we were riding in silence, enjoying the sun and wind coming in through the open windows, when a very familiar car drove by. It was then when I decided to stop the whole Edward will show the way plan and figure out what was going on for myself.

"Edward" I said

"Yes"

"Why did Alice just drive past us?" I asked

"Oh, you'll see. It's all part of the surprise" He chuckled

"Just tell me what we're doing, please" I started to beg

"Hiking" Was all he said as he pulled the car to a stop at the end of the road, and started to climb out.

"OH NO that's so not happening in these shoes" I said "Much less at all, Edward. Come on you of all people should know how I'm cursed with terrible balance.

"There are more suitable ones in the bag" He called out "That would be shoes not a sense of balance" He said chuckling thinking he was witty

"Edward" I whined "we're supposed to be relaxing! And I'm not relaxed and I'm not hiking"

"OK Bella" Edward said coming around to the side of the car that I was in. "I'm not sure why your fighting this, but give me a chance and we'll have some more fun and relax" He said "Haven't we had fun already today? And don't you trust me?"

"OK" I said "I guess I can trust you" I finished with an exaggerated sigh

"Well then I guess I can let you in on one of those secrets" His voice rang out from in front of the car where he was doing whatever he was doing.

"And what would that be?" I said as I started to tie up the tennis shoes I had snatched from the bag that Edward had oh so conveniently packed in the bag of extra clothes.

"This is what Alice was up to" he said coming over with a box in his hand.

The box was the size of a small packing box. It had the words **_Have Fun_ **written on it in Alice's curvy bold letters.

"And what's in there?" I asked Getting curious

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I gave everything away now would it?" He said

"Whatever let's just do this" I groaned

"As long as you go in with an open mind" He said, always the optimists.

"OK" I said willing to compromise.

"You go first, and I'll steer you" He said

We started walking, one of Edwards hands on the small of my back the other holding his mysterious box of fun. He was gently pushing forward on my back to keep me going forward and he'd move his hand left or right when we needed to turn. I was in the dark as far as where we were going seeing as how we weren't on a trail and didn't even start on one to begin with.

I had started to get excited even though I was stumbling and walking around in the forest with no way to know where I was going. I wasn't sure why I didn't want to go in the first place, but I had changed my mind. I was just sure I wanted to have some fun with my one and only love, Edward.

**PLEASE review it would make me super happy!!! and you could also check out Amy's story BY: wrandom writer It's the first story on my favorite's list**


	25. the end of the day out!

**CHAPTER up!!! 25.... this is also me seeking Luv2WriteSoMuch 's forgiveness **

_I had started to get excited even though I was stumbling and walking around in the forest with no way to know where I was going. I wasn't sure why I didn't want to go in the first place, but I had changed my mind. I was just sure I wanted to have some fun with my one and only love, Edward._

"Can you see it yet?" Edward asked

"See what?" I asked

"You'll see the next time you come." He said with a mysterious tone to his voice

"There's gonna be a next time?" I asked slightly joking

"Well, If you like it" He said" And I have a feeling that you will"

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see" I said

"Oh, no we won't have to wait" He said "We're here"

"In the middle of the forest!" I replied sarcastically, really un-impressed

"Give it five steps forward." He replied cooly

I took a deep breath and predictable took 5 steps forward. My 4th and 5th steps brought me in to a small, but circular meadow. It was surrounded by trees with flowers around the edge . Lost in my thoughts I had forgotten about Edward.

"What do you think?" He asked

"I love it" was all I could manage to get out.

"Good" He said with a smile "That's what I was hoping for. Was it worth the surprise, hike, and the wait?" He asked

"Well actually I think it was" I said still taking in the beautiful surroundings

"Good now are you ready?" He asked

"For what?"

"The box!" Edward exclaimed

"Oh wow I can't believe that I forgot about that" I said "Let's open it"

"Edward, wow" I almost yelled

The box was packed with about anything you could imagine. There was a blanket on the top that Edward had pulled out, unfolded, and layed down in the grass. Next was some snacks that alike had packed along with 2 strawberry SOBE's. Then he pulled out scrabble, a deck of cards, phase 10, and a notebook and pen for score. When he pulled all of that out I thought he was done but then he pulled out two water bottles, 2 spoon, 2 forks and a note that read:

_Dear Eddy and Bells,_

_I wanted to make sure you had  
everything you needed. Plus Esme  
glad to cook. There is Egg salad  
PB&J sandwiches chips and drinks.  
Have fun, relax, and stay out late._

_*Alice*_

"Oh Alice" I said

"Ya" Edward agreed "I've had this idea for a while but she kinda went above and beyond"

"That's Alice" I sighed

"Sure is" He laughed

"I Challenge you to a game of phase ten!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the cards and designated score pad.

"Bring it!" Edward yelled making us both laugh

He shuffled half of the card while I shuffled the other half. We played for who knows how long and Edward ended up winning, but only by a tiny bit. I then challenged him to a rematch. We played in an intense silence both time but when we were both on phase 5 i got hungry as did Edward. We simply leaned over and opened the containers of food and grabbed the forks and spoons and started eating we laughed and talked and started playing when we finished our sandwiches and all we had left were chips.

"OK you beat me this time" Edward said in defeat

"Beat? Beat?" I said "I did not beat you I creamed you!" I yelled

"Ok whatever" Edward said

"Oh no not whatever I murdered you" I said laughing at myself

"Ok I'll admit it you creamed me" Edward said both of us laughing.

"I think we should play speed or golf with the deck of cards" I suggested

"I've never played golf and don't want to get 'creamed' again "He said with air quotes when he said creamed "But I can beat anyone at speed" He finished

"Well I don't believe we've ever played so bring it" I said ready for the competition.

We played until it was starting to get dark. It was tied 4 wins to 4 wins. I had never seen this competitive side of Edward and I was sure that he had never seen me play like this. Together we decided that scrabble without a dictionary was not a good idea. It was time to leave because neither of us wanted to have to have to try to find our way through the forest while it was dark and cold.

All in all everything worked in our favor. It didn't rain or get to cold and the grass, for once, wasn't soaked from the previous night. I was glad that we had this chance to relax. With the stress of the wedding I though we were going to fold under the pressure

**PLEASE review it would make me super happy!!! And you could also check out Amy's story BY: wrandom writer it's the first story on my favorite's list**


	26. Preparing for a busy day

**CHAPTER 26 I'm trying to answer your questions in this chapter if you have anymore _ask!!!_** (IN a pm or review)

_All in all everything worked in our favor. It didn't rain or get to cold and the grass, for once, wasn't soaked from the previous night. I was glad that we had this chance to relax. With the stress of the wedding I thought we were going to fold under the pressure._

The car ride home was peaceful. We talked, laughed and just enjoyed each others company. I was in love and I loved it, no pun intended. It was fun, being with Edward and I wanted it to last. I knew, however, that I would have to wait for that. I would have to wait 'till after the wedding after the real honeymoon.

It was Edward's idea for the double honeymoon. Well I guess it wasn't all Edward's. Alice was the one who thought that we should go on a miny honeymoon. It was Edward's idea, obviously, for a second one. He was very persistent about it. I thought that a small get away would be fun but he had other ideas. Nobody would tell me where we were going for either one, but I guess that they didn't tell Emmett either ha. They probably thought I'd make him accidentally blurt it out.

Before I knew it we were home. Edward came around and opened the door for me like the gentleman that he is. We walked up the front steps together through the cool crisp night air. Edward opened the door yet again and I was basically tackled by A small pixie.

"LOOK AT THIS" She yelled in a threading yet non-threatening manner. It is kind of hard to feel threatened by a pixie like her

"I'm looking I'm looking" I responded as I squinted at the calendar she had shoved in my face.

"Less than a WEEK! LESS LESS LESS THAN A WEEK" She yelled "I can not believe you haven't picked out a dress and the flowers are having issues. Bella are you listening?"

She kept at it for hours, literally. She was going on and on an on about flowers and dresses and rings and shoes and the lord only knows what else. I was going to be a crazy next month with the wedding, miny honeymoon, and going back to school.

Let's just say you don't even want to know what else happened that night, thanks to Alice.

I woke up with an odd feeling. I rolled over intending to go back to sleep when I realized Edward wasn't there, which was odd and hadn't happened in some time. I looked around the room to make sure everything was in order and when it was I figured he was getting dressed or or something like that

"Edward" I called out worried more by the second and slightley hoarse from sleep.

When there was no reply I got out of bed and made my way downstairs. As I entered the kitchen I found a place at the table 1/2 set with a fork, a cup, my pill and a napkin. I turned around to go find Edward but, ran into Alice.

"Hey thought I heard ya." She said way to bright and chipper, in my opinion, for the morning. "Edward left already with the guys to finish getting buying some stuff for the wedding he sends his love."

I was about to reply when Rosalie came in to the kitchen looking like a goddess rising from her bed, but not nearly matching Edwards level of godliness

"Nice PJ's Bella" She said jokingly with a laugh

I blushed a bit when I looked down. I was wearing a pair of Edward boxers and an old one of his jerseys.

"Eat eat" Alice said as she set a plate down in front of me.

"Where did this come from?" I asked

"Esme made breakfast, and said that we should let you sleep in a bit and put your plate in the fridge" She said

"OK thanks" Was my only response as I sat down to eat.

"Well now that your up we are going to the store and you are going to pick a dress. We will be getting other stuff such as shoes, swimwear for the honey moon, some streamers for the reception and some OTHER stuff for the honey moon" She finished suggestively.

"Alice" I whined

"What we're the only ones here" She said innocently while Rosalie laughed.

"Eat" She ordered pointing at my plate "Go get dressed" She ordered rose as she pointed t the stairs

I dug into food as they scurried off. Esme made eggs, sausage, hash browns, biscuits and sausage gravy. I was stuffed and ready for the day.

**1 hour later!**

I take it back. I am not ready for the day. Alice had me dressed in tennis shoe which means we are going to be out for a ling long long long long long long long time. We were in the car with the radio on driving to the first bridal store. I was already tired and Alice had put me in a new strapless white bra. She also demanded that I wear a white thong. This was because she didn't want them to show through my dresses and said it was what I was going to be wearing during my wedding and I'd 'better get use to it'

We arrived at 10 in the morning and the torture had just begun.

**Review it makes me super happy!!! Super PLEASE**


	27. 27 dresses

**CHAPTER 27 If you have anymore questions, _ask!!!_** (IN a pm or review)

_We arrived at 10 in the morning and the torture had just begun._

The first shop was actually fun. Our entrance to the store was greeted with bells. We walked in and two ladies came our way after a moment of talking to them it was apparent that Alice had called, and they where expecting us. One of the two ladies, genine, stayed with rose and Alice. She took them in a room that had one of those rooms with the three mirrors so you can see how the dress looks font, back, and sides so I could come show them the dresses I liked.

Ashley, the lady who led me away, took me to a changing room. She said that she would be helping me with the dresses. We sat down in two chairs and she pulled out an electronic thingy that looked like an I-phone, but I knew it wasn't. That was when the questions started.

"Train or no train" She asked

"Either I just don't want a short dress or really long train so let's say in between." I answer

"Strapless, short, quarter-length or long sleeve" She asked again

"Strapless or long preferably strapless" I answered

The questions came one after another non-stop. After a moment there was a nock at the door, then it swung open. A walked in holding about 10 dress and they where bulky and in clear plastic bags.

"Ok darling I talked to Alice and she says we are already wasting time let cut to, I want you to look at these and lets see which ones you do and don't like so that we can get a taste of your style they should be close from what you've shared so far" He said not stopping one and mashing that all into one sentence

The first one was a no because it was not all white it had a red ribbon and some red and green from flowers at the bottom. I was leaning toward an all white dress.

The second one was ok it was just to, well just not my style.

The third was way too big.

The fourth I liked and was trying on.

The fifth was plane out weird and were not even going there

there was so many more I'm can't even go into detail **AN:** (**I put like 10 or so pictures maybe more of wedding dresses she tried so look at them and tell me what you think please I need the feedback)**

When I went to the room where the girls where I got up on the little box thingy and turned in a circle.

"Oh, Bella It's stunning" Rosalie of all people cried out

"Ya but I like it better when there's more of a train." Alice said nodding her while talking

"Well sense I have to wear for like 12 hours straight I'm going to go with maybe" I stated bluntly

"Why?" Alice asked

"Um I guess I kinda like this one but it's a bit modern and Edward Isn't really for that and it's our wedding not just my wedding" I said

"Good enough Next" Rose said

When I got back into the room the dresses I had said no to I where gone and I was looking at some more that had been brought out for me to try on. Ashley helped me into a silky dress that was kind or tighter up top and then it had a bit of ruffles and no train or sleeves. I loved it.

When it was secures around my body I practically dashed from the room to shoe Alice and Rose. When I was in the room I stood in the stoly thing and did a 360' grinning the whole time.

"Oh Bella I love it" Alice said her and Rose both getting to their feet.

Alice ran her hands over the top brim feeling the beads then apologizing because I was actually wearing the dress and that made for an awkward situation. Rose on the other hand had moved to the back part and was examining the beading that was there.

All in all we liked it and it was very fitting. We decided to have it put on hold. I wanted to look at other stores and I still knew it was going to be a tough decision.

We went to three stores after that and we ended up with two total on hold. I was torn between the two. The second one was amazing. It was strapless and had a crisscross thing going on under the bust. It happened to be a bit lower but, the dress itself was magnificent.

The decision was going to have to be floating in the air while we had lunch because we were starved by the time we stopped for lunch. It was around 3 by then and we sat down at some small nice little restaurant. We were in a corner table much to large for my liking and nobody would tell me why. Rose and Alice were a bit busy whispering behind there menus like little kids playing telephone so I went t ask the seating hostess. Before I could get a word out Emmett had me in a bone crushing hug

"Bellsie" He said like a small child

"Hi Em" I squeaked out

"Can I have my fiancée?" Edward asked as Emmett started to loosen his grip

"Sure" He boomed as he literally dropped me on Edwards waiting arms

"Hi" I said with a laugh as he kissed me. there was a collective

"AAAWWWWW" from people in the restaurant who's attention had been turned to us.

I blushed and led the guys over to the table. We sat laughed and talked as we waited to order. Edward was trying to get us to tell him what the dresses looked like. Seeing as how I knew _hated _surprises I told him that there where two dresses to choose from and both of the dressed where long, and white.

"Hi, I'm Daniel I'll be your sever today can I start you off with a drink?" He asked

"Those two will have water" Alice started pointing to us. "Then two coke and two dr. pepper" she finished with a smile

"Alice what the heck" I said

"I WILL not have you breaking out before the wedding" She stated matter of factly

"Whatever" I replied

We ended up having a good time. Alice made me and Edward eat salads but he salads here where huge. There was always a steady light conversation and I totally forgot about the dresses and chaos of the wedding yet again and was able to relax with the people I call family.

Alice asked for 6 extra lemon wedges and made us what she called poor mans lemonade. She Squished 3 in each glass(Mine and Edward's) Then she added to packets of 0 calorie sweetener to both. It was surprisingly good.

The laughter never stopped even to the cars when we had to part. Edward had told me good luck and given me a sweet kiss on the lips. They were going to go do more 'manly' stuff and we were going to the mall.

**Hey I tried to make the last chapter and this chapter longer so please review. PLUS I spent most of my day getting all of the pictures set up and stuff so PLEASE check it out**


	28. A Work In Progress

**CHAPTER 27 **

_The laughter never stopped even to the cars when we had to part. Edward had told me good luck and given me a sweet kiss on the lips. They were going to go do more 'manly' stuff and we were going to the mall._

It was a good length drive out to the mall, but it was fun! We laughed and joked as we went on our way. Not to mention we where going to get fun stuff that would help us, particularly me, get to looking my best.

EDWARD'S POV

We, the guys, where setting up a night in for our significant others and ourselves. It was going to have popcorn, soda, vitamin water (For Bella), Movies a couple games and who knows what else. It was all in the making. We had already gotten some blankets and pillows, then proceeded to set them up in 3 spots around the room.

I was anxious to see Bella. Ever since I purposed I have a strange feeling. I love being by her, and close to her. She is so kind and compassionate. The wedding is going to be great. I just know it! WOW! I think I'm turning into Alice!!!

All I knew was that I was going to be with the love of my life. That alone was good enough for me. Not to mention we had a week of vacation together.

BPOV

I'm so ready for this day to end. Seriously I hate it when I have to walk this much. My mind is torn over which dress and I've been shopping all day! Gosh I need a break and I just had one last night. This wedding is so going to be worth it, I hope.

"Aw Bellikans" Alice cooed "Why the long face?"

"I want my fiancée" I whined

Rose laughed, but kept walking. She knew that I hated that nickname. Alice on the other hand patted my arm saying soon. It was tons of walking but eventually we ended up back at the car.

All in all we had made it to 5 stores in the mall. The first one was Victoria secret. Alice told me that she threw out all of my old bras and under wear. So I got 'cute new bras and panties' as Alice put it. Rose also put in a few things for the honey moon.

There was a make up store thing that's supposed t be great, so of course we went. Alice bought noting for herself, but picked me out some blush eye shadow and what not. Rose found a few cool color books that showed these cool ways you can do you eye shadow and threw them in the basket

We went to this weird store after that. Alice was looking for a very specific pair of shoes but couldn't find them. Then we went to a cute little clothes store and Alice and Rose went crazy on the clothes. This store was way not normal for them, but for me it was perfect. They had sturdy cute clothes and they where affordable. I got 3 tanks and 5 shirts from there along with 2 pairs of shorts.

Then yet again for Alice's own thing we checked out a shoe store again. As soon as she was done with that we went to this cute little store that was actually huge. It had dresses for all occasions. There were just dresses every where. Alice walked in and chatted with the lady. She came back 5 minutes later with 3 dresses..

I came out three separate time to model my dress. The first was a red dress sexy, but not my type. It made my face look gaunt. I wasn't pleased and we all said no to it anyways.

The second was a cute blue one. Simple, but needed a tank top to cover up the very low top. I thought it was great, but Alice and rose only gave it an ok.

The third was green. It made my eyes look cool, but it was fitted weird. The colors where kind of blotched to and didn't blend well. We obviously ended up with the plain navy blue one to my pleasure.

I still couldn't figure out what the Minny-vay was. I was excited and that was what counted. Then at the same time it was nerve racking and annoying, then again that's just surprisesin my opinion. The wedding was basically here and we still had to pick up my dress on the way home

The day went rather well and soon enough I'd be able to relax.

**There you have it.**


	29. short chapter

**CHAPTER 29**

_The day went rather well and soon enough I'd be able to relax._

"EDWARD" I screamed

"What?" He said perplexed look on his face

"I've been shopping all day, I come home to shower and don't even have my own soap." I almost cried

"Sorry" He said "Alice threw it out." He explained

I know I sound nuts, but I like my soap. It smells super yummy. Now I don't get my soap because of Alice

"I threw it out." She stated as though it was nothing

"WHY?"

"ALICE!!!!" I yelled "Where is my soap?"

"Because of the wedding DUH!!! If Edward doesn't get to smell your usual smell for a bit then it will seem even better at the wedding" She stated as though a puppet could figure it out, but then again that's just Alice!

I had no reply for her senile ways I just huffed and went to my room. When my composure was regained I went into the living room. Thanks to Alice I was now always tired and just not myself. MY nerves where also part of that because of the whole I'M GETTING MARRIED thing.

I'd say it's mostly because of the sleep that I'm not getting. It might seem like I get some good sleep, but that sleep isn't even good. I'm just nervous. As soon as this is over I'm sleeping.

"Come here." Edward said calling me over to a corner with a ton of pillows and blankets.

As soon as I was down on the floor I was relaxed. I spread out and cuddled into Edward as Emmett turned on the TV. Thankfully Edward had snuck me some candy and soda. We watched a couple movies, but before I made it through the second movie I was asleep.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

"Bella you look amazing" Esme cooed

"Owwwwww" I chirped after Alice pinched me

"Stop get all teary eyed you'll ruin your makeup " She ordered

"Fine" I huffed

I took a couple steps back to view myself in the mirror. I had gone with the silkier dress and it prayed off. Well I guess I put two that where silky on hold, but I ended up getting the first. I looked stunning even in my own eyes. My hair was in complicated swirls and had pins all through it.

"Spin" Rosalie ordered

"Amazing!!!" Alice chirped while hopping up and down

Before any of us had the time to continue we where being called down. Esme ran to her seat and Alice and rose made their ways up to there spots by the 'alter'. When the organ began to play I met Carlisle, and he walked me out.

**SO I love to write but I need some suggestions, and or comments. I will be ending the story soon but I want a good ending.**


	30. All done! Last chapter

**CHAPTER 30**

_Before any of us had the time to continue we where being called down. Esme ran to her seat and Alice and rose made their ways up to there spots by the 'alter'. When the organ began to play I met Carlisle, and he walked me out._

Emmett had been the preacher or whatever you want to call it and there was only about 5 people watching, but that was enough for me. I was officially married to Edward. We'd be together forever. The 'reception' however is a different story. Alice had got me in my 'reception dress'. She wanted me to look good not just good but really good. I was going to be dancing all night so I was allowed to wear flats.

Everybody had showed up, and when I say everybody I mean every body. Alice practically invited the whole school. The football team was there congratulating us as well as coach. He just stuck around to give us a wrapped box, and tell me pregnant women can't play football.

The guys pigged out on the food. Not kind of either they really packed it away. At first I wasn't able to eat because I was greeting, but eventually I had the chance to grab a bit.

Against my will Edward and I had a ton of pictures taken of us after. They where all unique, and amazing thanks to Alice's help, Not to mention Edwards golden face!

My reception dress, which brings me to now, was to my knees and it had a short sleeved jacket to go with it. Even i was having fun at this point, I was dancing with everyone. It was like time wasn't a factor.

Alice had somehow managed to construct a dance floor outside. It took up a quarter of the yard and then there where tables for people to sit at along side the tables that where over flowing with food, the football team loved this like I said before.

Me and Alice where dancing together along with rose. It was so much fun and me and Edward where just about to have our last dance.

3 hours later

"So Edward where are we?" I asked

"Somewhere" He mumbled in patently as me

"Would you happen to know where specifically somewhere is?" I asked again

"One second" He muttered as I felt the car come to a stop

There was a blindfold wrapped securely around my eyes. I had no way to see and I knew that it was getting late. I sighed letting Edward know I couldn't wait any longer or the anticipation would kill me

"Fine we're here chill" He said

"What about the plain?" I asked

"Consider plan plain aborted" He said coolly

"Huh?" I asked

"Never mind just forget about that we'll do our honeymooning later in the year" He reassured me.

All I heard was a car door open and shut and My door open. Edward picked me, the door smacked shut and I was being carried.

"SO where are we?" I whispered curious as to what was going on

"You'll see" He whispered back to me quietly

"Not with this blind fold on." I muttered

"No obviously not." He chuckled his adorable laugh I could almost see his sexy crooked grin

My blind fold was peeled off. After a moment my eyes adjusted. I could hear a stream in the background and right in front of me was a door.

"I can walk" I told Edward in a reassuring voice

"I know that, but I'm going to walk you over the threshold of our new house." He said

"What?" I almost shrieked

"Our new house" Was all he repeated the door opened and we entered "How about we break it in." He smiled wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Let's" I said as we made our way into the back bedroom in a house that we could now call our own!

TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	31. WHAT SHOULD I DO?

**THINKING ABOUT A SEQUEL!!!!**

**So I'm not sure where to go from here but I think I'm done maybe some time along the road there will be a sequel just tell me what you think!!! I'll be working on my other story in the mean time, just tell me what you think about me writing more PLEASE!!!**


	32. YOU MUST R&R

**Sequel**

**I will try to update every week! That is if i get a good amount of reviews every week. Let's say about 5. That isn't too much to ask, is it? It makes me super happy!!!**

**I'll call the sequel um well I'll go **_**with**__** what lurks in the dark**_

_**VAMPIRES OR NO VAMPIRES YOU TELL ME, RIGHT NOW WITH THAT LITTLE WEIRD LOOKING REIVEW BUTTON THAT YOU DON'T PUSH ENOUGH!!!!!!!**_


End file.
